Kurst the Worst Kills Dora the Explorer and Gets Grounded
Kurst the Worst Kills Dora the Explorer and Gets Grounded is a Grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on May 25th 2019 Transcript (At the lounge, Kurst the Worst was watching TV) Kurst the Worst: Let's see what's on TV. (Then Kurst turned on the TV) TV Announcer: Coming up next is Dora the Explorer on Nick Jr. Kurst the Worst: (in Kidaroo voice) NO! TV Announcer: Yes. Dora the Explorer: Hi, I'm Dora the Explorer. Boots the Monkey: And I'm Boots the Monkey. Dora the Explorer: We are going to exploring today. (Kurst was extremely angry) Kurst the Worst: Oh my god! I hate Dora the Explorer! She's the worst TV show character ever! She whomps! She has a sidekick called Boots the Monkey, and Boots whomps to! Time to kill them! (Kurst went out of the house, and then she went off to Nickelodeon Headquarters to find Dora, and then she reached Nickelodeon Headquarters. She went inside it, and she entered the room where Dora was. Kurst found herself in the forest and she confronted Dora the Explorer and Boots the Monkey) Kurst: Time to die, Dora the Loser! Dora: Hola, my name is Dora. Boots: And my name is Boots the Monkey. Dora: What's your name? Kurst: Kirsten Kurst, and everyone calls me by my surname! Dora: Do you want to be our new friend? Kurst: No! I'm here to kill you because your show sucks! (Dora and Boots were horrified) Dora: Nononononononononononononononononononononononono! Please don't kill me! Boots: No! Don't kill my friend! Please! Kurst: Too bad! Time to die! (Kurst picked up a gun, and she shot Dora with it, and Dora fell to the ground. Dora was dead, and Boots was upset) Boots: I am very upset because you killed my friend! Kurst: Shut up, stinky monkey! Boots: How dare you talk to me like that?! Kurst: I will let you live! Boots: Really? Kurst: No! Die, you stupid monkey! (Kurst shot Boots with a gun, and Boots fell to the ground. Boots was dead, and Kurst cheered) Kurst: Yay! Dora the Explorer is dead for good! And so is her monkey sidekick! (Back home, Kurst's mum was furious and upset with Kurst, who was sitting on a couch) Kurst's mum: Kirsten, how dare you kill Dora the Explorer?! She was my favourite TV character. Kurst: But she sucks! Kurst's dad came. Kurst's dad: What's going on in here, honey? Kurst's mum: Kirsten killed Dora the Explorer. (Kurst's dad got very angry at Kurst and threw a fit) Kurst's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooh! How dare you kill Dora the Explorer?! She was your mother's favourite TV character! Kurst: But I hate her, I'm sorry, mum and dad. Kurst's mum: Apology unaccepted. Kurst's dad: You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! Go to your room right now! (Kurst went to her room, crying) Kurst: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cast * Kurst the Worst-Kimberly * TV Announcer-Lawrence * Dora the Explorer-Kayla * Boots the Monkey-Ivy * Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad)-Diesel * Mrs Kurst (Kurst's mum)-Susan Category:2019 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kurst the Worst Gets Grounded